


The Elite

by Xx_Nyx_xX



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy AU, Final Fantasy Kingsglaive AU, Final Fantasy XV AU, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive AU, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Nyx_xX/pseuds/Xx_Nyx_xX
Summary: Tredd Furia, the leader of Team Alpha is soon informed that his leadership has to be passed to someone else. Much to his displeasure as he was known as the highest ranked soldier until now. While the other two Elite groups consist of five members, team alpha has only four, formerly five before one of their members left to become a part of a research program: Jax.The young glaive completed her training with the others and is still serving under their captain, Titus Drautos who seems to be the only one knowing about her current status. They assume that it might be her who will replace Tredd, but the friends know that Furia was actually the reason for Jax to leave their team. Luche, Tredd and Jax share a long past together and all of them have their disputes, secrets and desires.Will Tredd and Jax find a way to get along with each other?A lot has happened between them and too much has to be fixed. Can she forgive him what he has done?This is a story about the pressure to be an elite soldier; about a love that stays unanswered; a love that is chaotic; a friendship that is being tested.





	The Elite

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive Alternate Universe - Original Story (no spoilers)
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

The Great War between Lucis and Niflheim is on full swing. The borders and everything around it devastated by the conflict. Guns and shields never standing still. With the death and the lack of medical support, a deadly influenza was spreading rapidly among the citizens of Lucis. It was thought that it was a deadly flu and researchers soon found out that the infected didn't really die. The infection starts as a common cold, weakening the carrier until he falls into a comatose state. The blood circulation system isn't working properly anymore. The skin of some infected starts to show burn-like wounds, their bodies emptied from any liquid within seconds and just when the last breath is taken, you have three minutes before they come to life again; Ghouls. Sometimes the “change” is accelerated if another infected kills its victim. The virus sends its host into a state of extreme rage and the aggressive ghouls feast on human flesh; rarely seen to attack any kind of animal. Ghouls are categorized to infected level C “ill-formed”: the weakest monster. Category C is also split into four categories:

C4: weak bodies, but can attack quickly with claws and teeth

C3: tough bodies, mostly attacking in groups, can block magical attacks

C2: weak bodies, throws up projectiles made of acid, keeps its distance to attacker

C1: tough muscular bodies, can disappear and reappear in a cloud of smoke which is made of toxic gas, hard to attack as they are in a constant move and can warp

Category B describes the sudden appearance of beasts which people call “the werewolves”. Researchers found out that their infected blood is a mix of human and animal cells. They are tall, move fast, can deal a lot of damage and even though their attacks are slow, they can kill a handful of people with just one strike.

Category A: the most dangerous and most feared as those demons seem to not be turned by the infection, but they are told to be the ones who caused the infection; Vampires. It is almost impossible to differentiate them from normal people and that's what makes them the biggest threat for humanity. It is almost impossible to defeat them and many have lost their lives by trying. As the king struggled to heal his country, secretive groups started to pull the strings with growing influence. Vampire societies and occult scholars took over the outer parts of the kingdom. King Regis Lucis Caelum decided to safe those, who wanted to be saved. Insomnia grew smaller when it had been separated into seven sectors which had been spread out like a fan. The base was the citadel, surrounded by the thickest and best guarded wall. The second was the military base of the Crownsguard. Third was for the wealthy citizens who could afford the higher protection. The fourth was the biggest one. There most people found their shelter, their homes and try to live a normal life within the high protective walls. Five was the medical sector with hospitals and research centers. Sector six is called the educational area. School buildings and training grounds used to educate the children of tomorrow. Most children and teens get the opportunity to get a normal education and a normal job, but there are also many who want to become soldiers, especially in the Elite force which are called the Kingsglaives. The Elite considers of the best of the best and they are blessed by the magical power of the king. Kingsglaives reside in the last outer sector seven. Smallest one but with the widest range, separated in three parts and groups. Alpha at the center, Beta at the east and Delta at the West. Four buildings, three of them are the dorms of each team where they eat, sleep, train and work. The fourth building is an old cathedral which is called the “Gamma-Dome” where meetings are held between teams, captains and the sponsors of the Elite troops. Insomnia is surrounded by the ocean on most part, except for the North part where team Alpha is located. Behind their gates is the only path that connects Insomnia to the rest of Lucis and is known to be under attack for most of the time.

Elite group members are celebrated like stars as they represent safety, strength and power. They have their fans in and outside the gates of Insomnia. Since the sponsors “own” the Kingsglaives, their celebrity status brings a lot of benefits to them. Action figures, pictures, autographs and public appearances are sold to those who are ready to pay for it. Contracts bind each glaive to nod to everything the sponsors demand since they know that without money there are no weapons, no food and no place to live for them anymore. If you'd ask a Kingsglaive if he feels like a celebrity he would probably answer that he would consider himself more as a well-trained rat. This answer has never been published, but heard quite a lot.

Each team of hunters and protectors within an Elite group consist of five members, except for the one under the command of Captain Titus Drautos. His group had only four members as one of the qualified glaives had the opportunity to become a part of a military research project. This place hasn't been filled yet, but the other four are still hoping to see their friend joining their team back again.

All glaives share the same background story: they are orphans who lost their parents at a young age and who had been trained from the cradle which makes them almost invincible. Beside casting specific elemental spells, all of them are able to warp themselves over short distances. Team Alpha holds the highest ranked soldiers:

Leader Tredd Furia | 32 | top-class soldier | weapon of choice: scythe-daggers | elemental magic: fire | active duty

Luche Lazarus | 32 | top-class soldier | weapon of choice: wyvern sword & modified handgun | elemental magic: ice/water (defense: creation of temporary shields) | active duty

Axis Arra | 30 | high-class soldier | weapon of choice: pair of axes | elemental magic: air/wind manipulation (can actually make it rain by manipulating humidity and temperature, having been thrown out of the training area for almost flooding it) | active duty

Sonitus Bellum | 29 | high-class soldier | weapon of choice: dragon spear | elemental magic: earth (defense: creation of temporary shields) | active duty

Julianne “Jax” Jackson | 31 | top-class soldier | weapon of choice: kukri & modified handgun | elemental magic: lightning/thunder | inactive duty/ part of research program

Latter left the team after completed training and joined the military research program on the type of personal reasons or rather disputes with one of her comrades. The only people knowing the detailed version of her decision are her former comrades and friends as well as former class-mates. The only one receiving information about her current status is Captain Drautos who is still in charge of the young soldier.

Rumors about the secret research center of the military has been spread already and none of them have ever been declined. There is talk of a virus that is tested on “volunteers” to create the perfect soldier that has the same abilities like the vampires without losing his or her humanity. Is this rumor really true? Is it ethically correct to use humans as guinea pigs? Do they even know that they become test subjects? But the most important question is: Is the Virus really working?

It has been confirmed that the leaders of team Beta and Delta are already using a weaker form of the vampiric drug. They are seen to use auto-injectors which holds a single dose of the substance. Ksenjya “X” Orlova, the leader of team Beta is using injections with the name “VB-08”. She is incredibly strong without the drug already, but with the stimulant she is able to wield a large hammer like the others wield their daggers. Ksenia has been seen to rip a ghoul in two halves with her bare hands.

Kenta Yoshimasu alias “DJ Kira”, leader of team Delta, uses “VB-09”. As long as he is under the influence of the drug, he is able to move at high speed that his attacks are almost invisible for the eye to see.

Both of them never speak about the mysterious injections and also keep quiet about the other “volunteers” at the research center. Since all Elite Force Members use action cams hidden in their badges or masks so their “fans” can watch them in action via live broadcasting, many noticed the sudden change in the behavior of both leaders. Reporters who are much interested in the subject are speaking of “Spiritual Change”, assuming that the injected substance holds the spirit of the vampire who takes over the host which explains the quick adaption of the new powers. They also suspect that the reason for the low amount of “VB-users” can be blamed of “hosts” not being able to accept the virus which leads to either their death or their change to ghouls. Many people went missing since the military research center started their program.

Is the VB-Drug really the answer? What else is tested in the military research center? Will they ever be able to fight the disease? Is it possible that “VB” might become a cure as well? Do they even want to find a cure for the virus?


End file.
